Elizabeth Marcus
- Hybrid |homeworld = Earth, , |birth = 2410 |death = 2436 |affiliation = , |position = Commanding officer, Military Attaché to Starfleet |posting = |rank = Subcommander |status = Active |marital = Single |relative = Jon Roy , Chase Wallace , Noiba Marcus }} Biography Early Life Elizabeth was born in 2410 on the Imperial Romulan Warbird Averek. The Averek ''was commanded by her mother. When she was six months old, she was left with her uncle on a Romulan colony world named Allini. She lived with her uncle for a year before she was taken by RSICPS, where she was later placed with her birth father, on Earth. When she was three, she and her father moved from Earth to Zibal II, where her father was overseeing a new ship's construction. They lived on the Oribtal Station for eleven months before relocating to the , the ship her father was overseeing. When she was four she contracted a Romulan genetic disease. Her father flew the ship they lived on to a Romulan medical colony, Orinth, where she was treated for her illness. She lived with her father until she was fifteen years old, when she ran away. Starting off in the Tal Shiar She encounted the Tal Shiar around the age of sixteen while on her own. They recognized her surname and brought her aboard where she confirmed that the woman they spoke of was her mother. She later joined the Tal Shiar after being promoted by the Commander of the Tal Shiar ship she was on. Based on her mother's service, she was given a commision as a Centurion. She was later promoted for more clandestine work. Working with the infiltration side of the Tal Shiar, she was planted onto a Romulan colony, Trico IV. Three years after she was planted, the Tal Shiar attacked and destoyed the colony. She helped fend off the Tal Shiar and sent out a distress call before evacuating to an abandoned warbird in orbit. Once there, she fought off the Tal Shiar and was later joined by a ship of the Republic. Once in the Republic she met with its leaders and began feeding information back to the Tal Shiar. Infiltrating the Federation After it was found out her father was an Admiral and Chief of Staff to the Commander in Chief of Starfleet, the Republic, using diplomatic contacts assigned her for joint duty with Starfleet and was later assigned to the office of the Commander in Chief of Starfleet, as Romulan Military Attaché to the Chief of Staff. Under this assignment she began reporting the Federation's information back to the Tal Shiar. Building the Averek In mid-2435 she was granted a leave of absence from her duties as Military Attaché in order to oversee a new joint ship project between Dyson Command and the Reman shipbuilding masters. The warbird was completed in late 2435 and was placed under her command. The (named for the of the Cardassian Union) was launched on 2435.340. After that she returned to Earth to continue her duties as Military Attaché, as well as commanding the ''Averek. In late 2436 her ties to the Tal Shiar were discovered by the Republic and the Federation. Her ship was declared an enemy of both and was later hunted down and destroyed by Republic forces. The Averek was lost with all hands. Category:Romulans Category:Starfleet officers